1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology, and more particularly to mobile information devices and a content display method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are community websites providing a service in which photographs are posted by site users and thus shared by a plurality of users (hereinafter referred to as “photo sharing site”). By accessing a photo sharing site, the users can browse the photographs having been shot by the other users and post their comments or the like on the photos they have browsed.
Mobile information devices combining a display and a touch panel are now in wide-spread use. Generally, the display size of mobile information devices is smaller than that of stationary information processing devices. However, when an electronic content, such as a photograph, is to be displayed on a mobile information device, it is necessary to provide a content display area of an adequate size to facilitate the recognition of the content by the user. Hence, when an icon to accept user operation is to be displayed together with the content on the display screen of the mobile information device, the display size of the icon is subject to limitation, thus rendering the icon less operable.